


Everything But This

by RedTeamShark



Series: With My Little Eye [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission, right up until Ryan and Gavin got captured. And then things started getting really complicated.





	Everything But This

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

“Ryan, Gavin, you’re in the clear for now. Keep an eye on your surroundings.” Dan’s voice crackled over their headsets, both men making small, affirming noises in response.

Gavin glanced over to the older man, grinning widely. “Even better than old times, hm?” He whispered, pressing against the wall next to a doorway, glancing around before giving the all-clear. Ryan stepped through with his gun raised, waving him forward.

“Something like that…” He muttered, the pair easing down the hallway, on the lookout for any sign that their presence had been detected. So far there was nothing to indicate that anyone knew they were there… and that was expected. This was a low-security facility, the in and out was expected to be childishly simplistic. The part that had them both tense was the knowledge that their childishly simple in and out was going to lead to a much more dangerous mission for their allies.

Checking his wristmap, Gavin held up a hand to signal a pause, counting seconds on his fingers as a patrol passed by in the next hall. Once clear, he nodded to Ryan, the older man silently pushing the door open and stepping through, handgun leading the way. Gavin closed his wristmap, looking up to see Ryan wave him forward. Holding up his own handgun, he stepped through the doorway.

A large hand closed over his wrist, wrenching it downward as another hand yanked the gun from his fingers. Gavin cried out as he was roughly shoved against a wall, feeling uncaring hands pat him down for weapons and equipment, stripping away his tools. Next to him, Ryan was also slammed into the wall, grunting from the impact. They locked eyes for a moment, wide green meeting narrowed blue, before someone yanked a hood over Gavin’s head, turning his world black. A sharp pain raced from the base of his skull through him, the world dropping away around him.

–

He came-to face down in Ryan’s lap, gentle fingers prodding the bruise at the back of his head. “Feeling alright?” The brunette questioned lowly, allowing him to sit up and giving a small smile.

“Hurts like a mof, but I’m okay. How are you?” Gavin rubbed the back of his head, wincing slightly and leaning back against the filthy wall.

“I’ve had a lot worse. They’re amateurs. This place isn’t even wired for audio and as long as you turn your head about a quarter turn to the right, they’re not going to be able to read your lips.” He shrugged, stretching his arms out slowly. “You were only out about ten minutes longer than me.”

“Yet you already pinpointed their camera and sound equipment.” Snickering, the Brit leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “The others will be by for us soon.”

“Hope you’re right.” Ryan closed his eyes, sighing softly. “Then we’ll get the hell out of here.”

For the time being, however, there was nothing to do but wait. Soon enough someone would be by, someone with more questions or just someone bored enough to want to beat them up. If they were incredibly lucky, there would be a mistake made and they’d be on their way well before they had to drag the rest of the team into this.

–

On the plus side, Gavin decided as he carefully flexed his wrists against the plastic cuffs binding them to the chair, the people that had captured them were pretty much idiots. Sure, they’d taken their turns punching him around, but that had been easy enough to block out—he’d had worse wrestling with Michael, for gods’ sake. He stared down at the table before him, minutely flexing his arms and waiting. He knew this type of interrogation, they were giving him time to stew, probably also planning out how they were going to question him.

If they came in with ‘good cop, bad cop’ his biggest concern was going to be messing up by laughing in their faces.

Eyes locked on the table, Gavin didn’t flinch when the door opened, didn’t look up. His arms continued their small flexes and movements, gradually loosening the cuffs. Someone was breathing raggedly in the doorway, pained inhales and exhales. Abruptly, the table in front of him jolted and Gavin looked up, meeting Ryan’s eyes for just a moment.

The brunette looked to be in about the same condition as the sandy-haired man, dried blood under his nose and bruises on his face and exposed arms. He groaned softly as he hit the table, not trying to move despite not being held down. Gavin watched, impassive, as a gun was pressed to the back of Ryan’s head, not flinching when he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel against his own skull. This was the method they were deciding to go with, and while it surprised him, he wasn’t going to give them the reaction that they wanted.

“We only need information from one of you.” A voice said softly over them. “So we’ll let you choose. Who lives and who dies?”

Gavin locked eyes with Ryan, shifting his gaze to either side in a mimic of shaking his head. Ryan quirked an eyebrow but didn’t move, taking the instruction easily enough.

When the silence seemed to have drawn out too long for whoever was in charge, a hand clamped onto Gavin’s hair, slamming his face into the table, the gun pressing more securely against his skull.

“ _Choose_.” The command was snapped, the voice no longer soft. Gavin flexed his wrists, biting down a smile.

–

They gave up disappointingly quickly, throwing the two men back into the cell they’d woken up in, or one similar. Gavin sighed, stretching out on the cold floor and tucking his hands behind his head, Ryan settling next to him. “Well, that was bollocks.”

Fingertips ran down his arm, Ryan offering a smile when he glanced over. “Amateurs.”

Gavin nodded, rolling onto his side and pressing his face to the other man’s thigh. “Pretty sure Ray’s a better interrogator than those guys… Maybe because Michael’s been teaching him.”

The brunette chuckled, stroking a hand through Gavin’s hair. “After you’ve been under Michael’s stare, it’s hard to be intimidated by anyone else.”

“They’re going to get impatient, though… Get impatient and make us choose…”

Humming in agreement, the Brit rolled onto his back again. “We’ll be out of here before that happens.”

The silence stretched out between them, comfortable and relaxing after the tensions from earlier. After a few minutes Ryan lie down beside him, wrapping his arms around the younger man when he rolled closer.

“Suppose we’re not out of here?”

“Mmm…” Gavin shrugged, leaning up to press a kiss to a particularly prominent bruise on Ryan’s jaw. “Then I’ll take the bullet and you’ll tell them lies.”

Ryan’s arms locked around him, a frown on his face. “Why would you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Gavin’s answer was immediate, his eyebrows raised in confusion. When Ryan didn’t respond, he shrugged, laying his head against the other man’s chest again. “I’ve spent a lot of the last three years lying. I’m sick of it.”

He nodded, looking up at the ceiling, remembering a conversation while he drove out of a city and away from people that wanted him dead. A conversation that made him see red, made him white-knuckled on the steering wheel with rage. The anger hadn’t boiled over, hadn’t led to an outburst. It’d been a low simmer all the way to Waterflow, only abating when Ray was once again safe by his side. When he had something to focus on besides Gavin’s traitorous words.

_“It’s all been a lie, Ryan.”_

The longer he’d sat in his anger, the further it had spread. First on a professional level, understanding that he and Ray had been at such a greater risk for the last two years, ever since they started trusting Gavin. Then it had gotten personal.

_“All of it, Ryan. Everything had been planned and calculated.”_

He wasn’t naïve enough to call it love between the three of them, but it was intimacy. It was closeness. It was being able to safely fall asleep. Having all of that pulled out from under him had left him almost an insomniac, always looking over his shoulder, rarely letting Ray out of his sight.

Ryan would have gotten over a betrayal on a professional level; that sort of thing was par for the course in espionage. It was the personal betrayal that burned him, that made him want to take a knife to the Brit currently resting against his chest. In hindsight, it was probably a good thing Ray had talked him down from that point before everyone had been brought back together.

And now Gavin was easily offering to sacrifice himself in Ryan’s place. Just what the hell did _that_ mean?

–

Time was irrelevant when locked up, the only real measure a track of what happened first. And somehow, their captors grew impatient before their allies showed up to get them out. Gavin stood against the wall, eyes on Ryan cuffed to the table. He nodded almost imperceptivity, forehead lightly bumping the gun held in front of him.

“You’ll so easily let your ally die in your place?” The same man that had demanded they choose last time stood over Ryan, taunting. “How selfish.”

“Oh, just shut up and bloody do it, already.” Gavin mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing against the wall. Tense silence overtook the room, the Brit waiting for the bullet that would end his life, trying not to think back to a dark room in a facility of lies and torture where he’d died the last time.

The sound of a gunshot was deafening in the small room, and Gavin’s ears rang with the echo. He just had time to suppose that his captors had messed up his execution when strong arms wrapped around his midsection, a low voice in his ear.

“I can’t believe you got fucking caught, idiot.”

Gavin’s eyes flew open, just spotting auburn curls, looking past Michael and around the room. Their captors were dead on the floor and Geoff knelt beside Ryan, hastily working the cuffs off his wrists. The tattooed man glanced up when he was done, making a face. “Hug it out later, you two. C’mon, we’re on a tight time limit.”

“Have our gear?” Ryan questioned, getting to his feet and rubbing his wrists. Geoff dumped a bag on the table, pulling another face.

“Quit making me feel predictable, asshole.” Ryan and Gavin hurried to situate their returned equipment, both nearly jumping out of their skin as an exuberant shout filled their earpieces.

“You two are okay! Good!” Ray crowed, clapping into whatever microphone he was using.

“Ray, quit hacking our secure lines.” Dan’s voice cut in dryly, the Puerto Rican stage-whispering a goodbye before things turned serious again. “Gav, I’m updating your wristmap with the data Geoff and Michael have. You four have got to get out of there before reinforcements show up. This wasn’t exactly a silent approach.”

Gavin glanced at Michael, raising an eyebrow, but the former mercenary only shrugged. The Brit sighed, checking his wristmap and beginning to plot the best route out.

–

This time the exit went a lot smoother, even with four of them and the facility on high alert. Gavin climbed into the back of the waiting van with Ryan, Michael and Geoff moving around to the front and driving away. The Brit sighed, leaning his head on Ryan’s shoulder and closing his eyes when an arm wrapped around him.

“Why’d you do it, Gav?” The older man questioned softly, fingertips rubbing his side.

“Why’d I decide to take a bullet for you? ‘Cause…” Gavin yawned, moving just a bit closer. “I’m sick of being a liar… sick of pretending like nothing before Waterflow mattered to me. I miss you guys… all of you… a lot of before was based on lies, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t enjoy it.”

“’A lot of before?” What happened to ‘everything is a lie?’” Ryan sounded almost amused, though he was frowning thoughtfully at the opposite side of the van.

“That was a lie. We didn’t plan to drag you back into this and if you could walk away clean, it would be easier for everyone.”

“So in the apartment…?”

The Brit looked up, frowning slightly before shrugging. “You still wonder about that?” He leaned in, planting a quick kiss to the older man’s mouth. “It’s why we’re still here.”

“Hey, cuddly reunion fuck later, guys. We’re back and Dan and Barbara want to debrief you.” Geoff announced, the two men in the back of the van pulling apart.

Gavin rolled his eyes, stretching and cracking his back. “Think they’d be willing to do a debrief in the bathroom? I really need a shower.” He winced, sighing. “And a nurse. Hey, Ray still has that outfit, right…?”

“Sexy Nurse Ray is a privilege, Gavin. One that you haven’t earned.” Ryan shook his head, though a smile touched the corners of his mouth.

“Hey!” A voice cut into their headsets, huffing. “ _I_ decide who’s earned Sexy Nurse Ray, thank you very much. Now get in here so I can prove to myself that you’re really okay.”

“Ray.” Dan’s voice was on the line again, though the man stood in the doorway of their safehouse. “ _Stop_ hacking our comm lines.”

“Have better security and I wi—oh god Jack no!”

A new voice cut onto the line, the bearded computer specialist sounding slightly strained. “I couldn’t stop him digitally, but sitting on him at least got him away from the mic.” Faintly, Gavin heard a cry of ‘help me’ before the communication line disconnected.

“Home sweet home…” He muttered, heading inside and following Dan down to one of the debriefing rooms. Ryan followed behind him, still frowning thoughtfully at the back of the Brit’s head.

_“I’m sick of being a liar.”_


End file.
